


Golden

by dwarrowdams



Series: Eadgyd, But Not Sad [9]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Necklaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarrowdams/pseuds/dwarrowdams
Summary: Eadgyd reunites with her sister in Dale after the battle at the Crossings of Celduin.  Set a few months before "Honey-Cakes."
Series: Eadgyd, But Not Sad [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877335
Kudos: 1
Collections: All the Eadgyd All the Time





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh, this was one of those pieces that sat unfinished for ages because I couldn't quite figure out how to begin or end it. Thankfully, I managed to work out those details, so enjoy this jump back in time (nearly seven years back, iirc, so Eadgyd is 30 and Frida is 17).

After days of worrying about Frida, Eadgyd had been relieved to see her upon her return to Dale. She’d enjoyed catching up with her sister and hearing about the friends that Frida had made, but she knew she couldn’t linger with her sister forever. She still had duties to fulfill and, if instinct served her, miles to go before she slept.

“I’m glad I got to see you—I thought you would’ve been long gone by now,” Eadgyd said. “But as much as I wish I could be your shadow forever, I’d best get back to my companions. I suspect that this is only the beginning of our adventures.”

“Good,” Frida replied, giving Eadgyd’s hand a squeeze. “You’re starting to seem like your old self again.”

Eadgyd pondered the statement for a moment. It did feel as though parts of her that had lain sleeping for months were beginning to awaken and although it felt wonderful, a pang of longing accompanied it. She had shared so much with Eadgar that going on without him almost felt like a betrayal. How could she fight and laugh and live without him beside her?

Frida put a hand on Eadgyd’s shoulder, startling her out of her thoughts. “I know it’s hard, but Eadgar never would’ve wanted you to stop living because of him. He would’ve wanted you to find joy wherever you can.”

Eadgyd smiled, trying to blink back the tears forming in her eyes. “That’s exactly what he would’ve said,” she murmured.

“He probably would’ve cursed more, but I’m glad I got the gist of it,” Frida replied. “Whenever I’m feeling lost or lonely, I imagine him giving me advice. It makes me feel like a part of him is still with me.”

“Of course it is,” Eadgyd said. “You have all of his enthusiasm and restlessness. I’d say those were the best parts of him, but all of him was the best part.”

Frida nodded in agreement. “You two were certainly identical in that respect,” she said, grinning. “All the parts of you are the best parts.”

Eadgyd chuckled, shaking her head in the negative. “You wouldn’t say that if you knew the darkest parts of me.”

“Eadgyd,” Frida said solemnly, “I’m your younger sister. Believe me, I’ve made lists of the darkest parts of you out of pettiness and I still think that all the parts of you are the best parts. We all have a little darkness in us, but it’s what we do with it that defines us. And all yours does is make you kinder, so you’ve really no reason to act as though you’re about to bring doom upon these lands.”

“You’re awfully wise for someone who hasn’t seen twenty summers,” Eadgyd teased.

“I had three older siblings to watch,” Frida replied, shrugging. “I was bound to learn a thing or two.”

“You’ve learned a great deal—more than I ever realized,” Eadgyd said. “I’ve been too busy worrying about you to realize that I needn’t have worried so much.”

Frida smiled, taking Eadgyd’s good hand and giving it a squeeze. “Better late than never.”

As they walked, Eadgyd’s fingers drifted to the small medallion around her neck: a gold piece hollow in the middle and engraved with bees. It had been a gift from her father before she and Eadgar had set forth on their first adventures. Their father had died from an infected wound a few months later, and Eadgyd had kept the pendant close ever since. It was dear to her, but she’d felt for a while that it was time to pass it on to someone who needed that protection more than she did.

“Here,” she said, loosening the leather cord and slipping the pendant over her head. “It’s yours now.”

Frida shook her head. “I can’t,” she said, pushing Eadgyd’s hand away. “It’s the last gift Father gave you. I couldn’t take it.”

“You aren’t taking it—I’m giving it to you,” Eadgyd said. “He gave it to me so I’d remember that he’d always protect me, no matter what. Now I want you to wear it and remember that I’ll always protect you.”

Frida took the pendant, holding it as though it were made of glass and not metal. “It’s beautiful,” she said. “Even after years of being worn, it looks new.”

“I nearly forgot,” said Eadgyd, her hand delving into her pocket. “I polish it with a cloth every night—that’s why it still looks nice.”

She handed the cloth to Frida as well, who took it much less gingerly. “I always wondered why it looked so nice,” she said. “Are you sure you want to give it to me? I know you said you would, but I want to make sure you’re really sure.”

“And here I thought you’d be glad that I found a way to protect you without hovering over you all the time,” Eadgyd replied, smiling.

Frida arched an eyebrow. “Was that a joke?”

Eadgyd blinked. “I suppose it was.”

“Killing trolls, making jokes, running off with people you barely know to protect a village...if I’d known that letting you badger me would bring back the sister I knew, I would’ve let you tag along sooner than I did.”

Eadgyd smiled. “I do feel a bit more like myself,” she admitted. She still wasn’t sure what herself was—not without her closest confidante and dearest friend, at least—but perhaps she could find out.

What’s more, she actually wanted to find out.

“Good. You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to see you smile,” Frida said, grinning.

Eadgyd beamed as she gave her sister a one-armed hug. “So,” she began, “not to spoil our sisterly bonding, but will you take the necklace or do I have to do some more convincing?”

Frida looked at the necklace once more, the longing in her eyes clear. “All right,” she said with a little sigh. “But I promise to be very careful in case you decide you want it back someday.”

Eadgyd laughed. “You needn’t be so cautious,” she said. “This necklace has seen more than you have—I think it can take a bit of banging around.”

Frida slid the cord over her head, adjusting it so that the pendant hung to her clavicle. “It really is lovely,” she said. “I see why it caught your eye.”

Eadgyd nodded. She’d seen the pendant as a lass of thirteen summers and while she’d been struck by its beauty, she knew that it was far too costly for her family to afford. Four years later, her father had surprised her with it—or one very alike to it—and had brought Eadgyd to tears. She could only imagine the work that her father had taken on and the things he had given up to be able to afford it. Over the years, it had come to remind her that family was more precious than any other gift.

“It suits you,” Eadgyd said as she looked at the necklace. “Makes your hair even more striking.”

Frida grinned, flipping her golden braid back over her shoulder. “I think you’re right,” she said. “And even if you’re not, I’m glad to have something to remind me of you. Eager as I am to see you adventuring again, I’m going to miss you a lot.”

Eadgyd reached out to squeeze her sister’s hand. “I’ll miss you too,” she said. “But I’ll visit as often as I can and write when I’m gone for too long. And I’ll try not to be too cautious so I’ll have some good tales to share.”

Frida looked up at her, her eyes wide and eager. “Promise?” she asked

“Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: the necklace in this fic was inspired by an actual necklace I own! There's a picture of it and the name of the shop where I bought it on my Twitter and Tumblr (not mentioning it here because AO3 is a nonprofit and I worry that mentioning the business will result in this fic getting deleted). It's not real gold and it's on a different cord (Eadgyd couldn't undo a traditional necklace clasp with only one hand, hence it being on an adjustable cord), but the overall appearance is basically the same.
> 
> I used necklaces as inspiration for stories all the time as a teenager, so it was really cool to see this one and immediately think "this looks like something a Beorning would wear."
> 
> Please comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> Tumblr: dwarrowdams  
> Twitter: @_tenderqueer


End file.
